Fabrics of Society
by zrodezina
Summary: Fabrics of Society- weird title i know lol plz read its my first fanfic! its one of my takes on the telling and afterwards. it may be confusing lol plz read and review!


Takes place after The Telling, Sydney and Vaughn are on the airplane to LA.   

            The pilot comes on over the intercom, "We will land in about 10 minutes." Vaughn takes a deep breath.

            "Syd-" he begins.

            "Don't call me that. You can refer to me as Agent Bristow." I don't regret what I said, not even when I see Vaughn's face. 

            "Syd what do you mean?" He asks crestfallen. I glare at the shinning ring that not-so-innocently glints. 

            "You lost that right when you met _her_. So do not ever call me by my first name again, _Agent Vaughn_." Michael looks at me like he is going to cry. But I feel unusually good while hurting him. 

            "Ok, Agent Bristow. I just wanted to tell you that you might be overwhelmed when we get at our landing location…"

            "And where would that be?" I ask, not missing a beat.    

            "It is a private landing arena. We land in…" He looks at his watch, "In 7 minutes. I am supposed to call ahead. Do you want someone not to be there?" Vaughn asks me concerned. 

            "Other than your wife, my mother, Arvin Sloane, Sark, and you. No." I answer, and then I turn away from Michael. 

            "How dare you put my wife and me in the same category as them!" Vaughn yells. 

            "Why?" I counter. "I hate all of you. Wait, that's an understatement. Other than your wife, I wish all of you were dead!" I have gotten really really low, I notice. This time, Michael does cry. But through his tears his tells me, 

            "We land soon. Everyone will be very happy to see you." Then he gets up at sits at the front of the plane. 

            When we land, I get up and walk toward the exit. But before I get off the plane, Michael grabs my arm. "Do you mean what you said?" He asks he voice is cracking with grief. My heart breaks **Second time today** I think. I wish I could just kiss him and everything would be normal. But then again he has a wife **And probably a dozen kids** I can't help adding to myself. At this thought, my heart, wait, what heart? 

            "Every. Word. Of. It." I tell him, pronouncing every word carefully. I quickly exit the plane into the night. The second I get off the plane someone is screaming my name.

            "Syd!! Sydney!!" Will is screaming. I run down the stairs as fast as I can. I am immediately engulfed in a rib breaking hug. "Oh god Syd! I have missed you so much!" We are both crying now. When we finally break apart, I am in another hug except with Dixon. 

            "Dixon! How are the kids?" I manage to ask. He smiles. 

            "They are great! You have to come see them." Dixon is just like I remembered: always kind and gentle. There is a female agent approaching Vaughn. She is tall and slender, she has her wavy blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. She looks like she just left a nice dinner and threw her husbands suit jacket over her dress. Is that Michael's wife? I wonder. I don't think anyone else notices her.   

            "Hey Syd? Dixon and I have to leave now. I'll see you at the JTF." They both give me quick kisses on my cheeks, then leave. Now Vaughn and that lady are walking towards me.  

            "Hello, you must be Mrs. Vaughn, I am Sydney Bristow." The woman looks thoroughly amused. Vaughn weakly smiles. 

            "Yeah, I definitely like her better than Alice." The lady smiles at me. "Nice to meet you Sydney. I feel like I know you already. Between Eric and Mike I probably know about everything about you." I am really confused now. 

            "Syd this is Eric's wife, Katen. She is also an agent." Now I feel really retarded. I manage to smile at her. She smiles back.  

            "I am going to take you back to the CIA." She linked her arm around mine and led me to the car. Once in the car, Katen began asking me questions. "So do you like shopping?" I laugh. 

            "Yes, I love it when I have the time." 

            "Oh I know exactly what you mean! By the way, you will have to stay with Will. So I am redecorating the room. Do you want to help?" She reminds me of my friends in high school. 

            "Sure. It sounds like fun." I examine her profile trying to find her ethnicity. I give up and decide to ask. "I know this is going to seem stupid. But what is your ethnicity?" Katen's laugh is rings through the car. 

            "I'm Romanian and Italian. Why do you ask?" 

            "Umm actually I was going to do a background check on you." I admit. She laughs again. 

            "You don't have to worry. Mike did one on me when I started dating Eric. He seriously overdid it. He even got the grades of my 8th grade history test!" Katen is so animated, she is perfect for Weiss. "We're here." As we both got our of the car, a toddler came out the back door of the CIA and ran towards us. "NO!!! Jetta come back here! JETTA!!" Katen was chasing after the little girl. Then Eric came out of the door running. He stopped when he saw me. 

            "Syd!!! How are you! Gimme some sugar!" I gave him hug and when we pulled apart, Katen was back holding a squiggling and giggling toddler. 

            "Eric?" Katen asked in a falsely sweet voice. "Why is Jetta here?"  

            "Uhhhh…  Sweetheart.." He gave her a kiss on the mouth, but she gently pushed him away. 

            "You will pay dearly tonight. Take Sydney to med services." She quickly hugged me, gave Eric a kiss on the cheek and left. 

            "Come on Syd, we have to get there before she finds out I gave Jetta chocolate." 


End file.
